


Kiss and Touch

by RobinMediocreFellow



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: 2am writing extravaganza, Doctor!Will, Just some angsty fluff, M/M, Mortal!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinMediocreFellow/pseuds/RobinMediocreFellow
Summary: Will is sad and Nico cheers him up because he loves him :)





	Kiss and Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little one shot from my tumblr (@ lokislefttitty) its not great bc it was written and posted at like 2 am but enjoy anyway

Will sat outside the emergency room. He had just lost a patient. Death always got him down. Sometimes he even considered smoking, but only in moments like this. At least his shift was over now and he had called Nico to come to pick him up. Maybe he could cheer him up. He usually could, but this patient was different. It had been a sixteen year old junkie, who had overdosed and Will couldn't save him. He could still feel the fear and the shock he had felt when seeing the boy for the first time. Rationally he knew it couldn't have been..., but still. He also knew that there was no chance of saving this boy after he had gone into cardiac arrest before even leaving the ambulance, but he had tried nonetheless. He had tried because what if...? He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice Nico's car pulling into the parking lot. He only looked up when Nico kneeled down next to him. He knew what had happened, because he knew Will. Will only ever called him from work crying if he had lost a patient.

“Hey, sunshine“ Nico said softly. Will didn't answer. He just looked at his boyfriend and burst into tears. Nico hugged him close and let him sob into his chest. He smelled like black coffee and sweat, like the ink that always stained his hands. Will felt at home in his arms. It calmed him down, at least physically. After was felt like hours, Nico pulled him onto his feet and led him to the car. They drove in silence, except for Will sobbing quietly. When they got home, he went straight to bed. He buried himself underneath the covers and cried quietly, letting his fear and sadness consume him. Nico entered the room shortly after. He sat at his side and sneaked a hand underneath the blanket, finding Will's and holding it. Slowly, he was able to peel the blankets off his boyfriend. Will looked like a mess. His hair was sticking up in every direction and his eyes were bloodshot. Nico smiled at him. Will weakly smiled back. He slowly crawled towards Nico and snuggled into him. Nico kissed the top of his head.   
“Do you want to do anything? Are you hungry?“ Nico asked softly.   
Will thougt for a moment. “I want to watch a Disney movie and get wasted“ he said. His voice was hoarse from crying.   
Nico seemed surprised, Will normally didn't drink. But he seemed to understand why. Sometimes you need some sort of sedation to make pain go away. Still, Will could tell it worried him.

They ended up watching Big Hero 6. Nico was sitting on the couch and Will on the carpet with his back between Nico's legs. He had a bottle of vodka in his hands, which he now and then took a big gulp out of. Nico watched him with obvious worry. Will knew he wasn't drinking so he could watch over him. He did not like that. He was better now and all he wanted to do was have fun with his boyfriend. So, about halfway through the movie, Will nudged Nico's knee.   
“C'm down'ere“ he slurred and pulled at Nico's hand. His boyfriend carefully climbed off the couch and sat down next to Will. Will held the bottle in front of his face. “Drink wimme... I don wanna be drunk on my own“ he slurred. Nico slowly took the bottle and took a sip. He frowned at the bitter taste.   
“Yesss“ Will slurred. He clumsily stroked Nico's cheek. “I love you“  
Nico smiled and put down the bottle. “I love you, too“   
Will smiled for the first time since Nico had picked him up earlier. He was feeling better, he told himself. Still smiling, he leant in and softly kissed Nico sloppily. He knew his lips tasted like vodka and so did his tongue, but he didn't care. His cheeks were warm when Nico grabbed them to pull him in closer. Will's hands were shaking lightly, he didn't know why, and he clumsily slipped them under Nico's shirt to run his fingers down his chest. Nico shivered at his touch, he could feel it and he enjoyed that. Will pulled away from the kiss to grab the bottle and drink some more. The more the better, it would make him forget the boy's blue lips and scarred veins... Will quickly shook the thought from his mind. Then he held the bottle to Nico's lips.   
“Drink, baby“ he slurred. Nico chuckled and took the bottle. He drank a little more than last time and the taste made him shudder. Will laughed. “That looked cute“ he commented. Nico blushed lightly. Cute. Will pecked his lips. “I dare you to get shitfaced with me“ he whispered.

Nico hesitated. Will could see worry and concern crossing his pale face, but he seemed to come to the conclusion that it was fine. So, while looking Will straight into the eye, he took the bottle and drank. The bottle had been more than half empty when Will had started drinking and now it was down to only a few sips. He put it down and showed it to Will, almost proudly. Will grinned. He grabbed the bottle from him, took a big gulp and gave it back to Nico.   
“Drink the rest“ he whispered. He was surprised when Nico took the bottle without hesitation, finishing it in one long sip. Will clapped his hands. “Yay“ he slurred. Even though he had drunk quite a lot moremore than Nico, they were about the same level of drunk. Will was surprisingly a heavyweight. Nico was not. Will could tell the vodka was already having an effect on him. As soon as he had put down the bottle, Will grabbed him by the face and kissed him. He dropped the bottle in surprise and moved closer to Will. 

Nico's lips were warm against his own and Will could feel him smold. The kiss was sweet, almost innocent, if it weren't for the strong taste of alcohol.  
“The patient that died today“, Will said, following a strange intuition to get it all off his chest. Nico let him talk. “It was an overdose, possibly self induced... he was only 16... and he looked so much like you... it just reminded me of how broken you were and I got so scared that it WAS you and that you went bad again, that's why I called you...“ his eyes filled with tears again. Why did he have to think about this? He looked at his boyfriend, the man he loved more than anything and then he looked at the scars covering Nico's body. Scars from beatings, from accidents and from self harm. They were old but still very visible. Will burst into tears, burying his face in his hands.

“Hey.“ Nico said softly, but firmly. He grabbed Will by the shoulders and shook him lightly. “Look at me, Will.“ Will looked up and was almost taken aback by the amount of affection in Nico's black eyes.  
“I'm okay.“ Nico told him “And I'll never leave you or hurt myself ever again, okay?"   
Will nodded slowly. He was no longer sobbing. It had been a short cry.  
"I promise" Nico whispered. A few more tears slipped down Will's cheek. He nodded again. He let Nico's words echo in his head. He was okay. He wouldn't hurt himself ever again. It was only now that Will noticed how much he was shaking. Nico seemed to notice, too. He silently pulled Will close and just held him. They sat there for a while, just watching the movie, Nico humming a tune Will didn't recognize. It was nice, Will thought, to just sit here like this. Still, he couldn't shake the mental image of the boy flat lining and him trying and trying again to make his heart beat again, to the point where even he had lost hope all together. He couldn't lose this fear of this being Nico, maybe after a fight or a bad day at work or just because he still wasn't okay. He looked at his boyfriend who was sitting with his back against the couch, one arm draped over Will, the other holding Will's hand. His eyes sparkling like those of a child as he watched the movie, his lips curved into a small smile. 

“I love you“, Will whispered. He watched the smile on Nico's face grow wider as he turned to look at him. The room swayed when he moved.  
“I love you too“, he mumbled and kissed Will.   
Will's heart fluttered. It always did when Nico kissed him, even after years together. He ran a shaky thumb over Nico's hand, over the small scars and the ink stains. They were still kissing, it was sloppy and full off tongue and teeth. Will could feel Nico's hand grabbing at his shirt. He smirked and pulled away lightly.  
“You want me to get naked?“ he mumbled against Nico's lips. He could feel Nico chuckle.   
“Only if you're comfortable with it“ Nico whispered and kissed him again. Will let go of Nico's hand and reached up to pull off his shirt. As soon as it was off he grabbed Nico's hands and placed them on his chest. He took his face in his hands and smashed his mouth into Nico's. His head was spinning with alcohol and affection and his heart started beating faster as he slipped his hands under the other man's shirt. Nico broke the kiss to quickly take off his shirt. Will moved away from him a little, his hands still on his cheeks and took in the view. Nico's pale chest, a few scars, the tattoos. He ran a finger over a small sun, inked just beneath Nico's collarbone, that he knew represented him. 

“You wanna have sex...?“ Nico slurred and kissed his cheek. Will thought for a moment.   
“Noooo... actually“, Will mumbled “I just wanna kiss and touch... is that okay?“   
“Of course, sunshine“, Nico whispered “Kiss and touch is just perfect“


End file.
